one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roronoa Zoro Vs Weiss Schnee
Roronoa Zoro of One Piece (Nominated by Shadow7615) takes on Weiss Schnee of RWBY (Nominated by Weissmaus) in the final match of the Phoenix Rising Tournament! Who takes home the gold? Who's been running the show? Find out here! Intro Zoro and Weiss turn away from their downed opponents and face the gamemaster, who finishes his applauding. Both have angry looks in their faces as he walks down a small flight of steps towards them. ???: Now then. The final two. You may begin. Zoro: Begin what, exactly? Finishing this sick game of yours? ???: Sick? Hahahahahahah! You dare call it sick, yet you have plenty of blood on your hands from this game, Pirate Hunter. As do you, Heiress. You’ve come all this way, each having defeated four opponents, some outright killed, and now you display a hint of compassion? Weiss: And just what makes you think we’re going to fight each other? We have you outnumbered! ???: That. The figure gestures over to the massive computer and the map of the maze. ???: I pulled thirty-two people out of twenty-eight universes. I interfered with the laws of time and came out without a scratch. I have established myself as omnipotent in this world. With a flick of my controls, I can send you to wherever I so please, in any reality, whatsoever. I could bathe your loved ones in the fires of Mount Doom. I can replace your dearest memories with nightmares of demons and the undead. I can destroy every piece of the world you were so insignificant in. With these chilling words, Zoro and Weiss become more tense. ???: But I keep my promises. The winner of the games will be handsomely rewarded. And that’s on top of the personal achievements you’ve made thus far. Zoro, you face yet another swordsman. Or, swordswoman. Where is your drive to win now? Zoro: It’s directed at you. I used to think every foe I defeated, every swordsman I slew, would get me stronger without a cost. Weiss: But you’ve made it quite clear we’re nothing but pawns in your game, and everyone in here was just as important to their own world as us. We refuse! ???: Ah, but I forget a detail! Zoro, you have fought two swordsman, correct? As well as a fistfighter. All great matches. But what about your second victory... against the hammer user? (Preliator, 0:00-0:25) Weiss gains a look of shock on her face and stares at Zoro, with her expression soon turning to anger. Weiss: You killed Nora? Zoro: She’s alive. I made sure of it. ???: Or is she? With the clock of a control, footage is shown of the final moments of Nora versus Zoro. Right before Nora can finish him off, a burst of strength allows Zoro to attack without any of his swords... cutting Nora in half with his arms. Zoro: What? Those tapes are doctored! Weiss: You liar! In moves of vengeance and defense, Myrtenaster and Sandai Kitetsu clash, creating a shower of sparks, as the gamemaster looks on with an absolute wicked grin. FIGHT!!! 60 (Prelitor, 3:03-4:03) Zoro shrugs Weiss off and slashes at her; Weiss freezes the slash with a touch of her blade and it falls to the floor, shattering harmlessly. Stabbing the ground in front of her, several dozen spears of ice rise out of the ground, but Zoro shatters them all with a swing from his blade and spirals towards Weiss; she blocks the attack, but the force of his impact sends her flying across the room, where she barely has time to roll away from his next strike. 54 Several glyphs appear in the air around Zoro and Weiss moves quickly between them, with the guise of teleporting. All of Zoro’s slashes miss and she shoots at him after his fifth attack, cutting him through the leg. Unfazed, he twirls his swords in his hands and stabs two of them into the ground, trapping Weiss’ blade before slashing her across the face with the dull end of Wado Ichimonji. Weiss recovers from the attack by spinning across the room, as if she was on skates, and healing the wound; by this time, Zoro is already charging at her, and she ducks under his slash, backflipping on to his outstretched blade and kicking him in the face. 44 As Zoro flies through the air, a faint clock surrounds him, slowing his flight, and Weiss jumps above him, slashing him into the ground. Two of his swords fly across the floor, and Weiss freezes them to the ground before slashing at her opponent. To her shock, he reaches up and blocks the attack with his last blade, pushing her back and leaping to his feet. The two swords lock and Weiss freezes the upper half of Zoro’s face with a block of ice, but he continues to duel even without his eyesight, countering Weiss’ attacks with superior skill. She is eventually cut across the chest and Zoro launches a slash at the ice covering his swords without even looking at it; they are freed, and back in his hands in a split-second; the ice mask on his face also shatters. 31 Weiss leaps high into the air, using several glyphs as a cannon of sorts, and waves Myrtenaster; nearly 100 glyphs conjure up in the air above Zoro and begin pelting him with a hailstorm, which he blocks by furiously slashing above him, destroying every shard of ice before it reaches his body. Making his own jump into the air, he clashes with Weiss high above the tower, and Myrtenaster’s hilt revolves to activate a lighting dust vial. The shock channels through into Zoro, but he does not waver, and traps Weiss in a hold before slamming her back down into the battlefield. 19 Zoro lands but Weiss has already recovered, blitzing across the room with the aid of her semblance and repeatedly slashing at Zoro, who finds it mildly difficult to block each strike. Noticing the rising amount of glyphs in the room, he conjures up a tornado slash and disposes of them all, cutting several hundred slash marks into the walls of the room in the process. The time brought from this move, however, allows Weiss to close the gap and slash Zoro across the chest; while he staggers, she dilates the time around him again, and slashes him several dozen times before he hits the floor. To her surprise, he gets up. 10 Weiss waves her sword in the air like a conductor and nine massive arms of ice spawn around Zoro, each wielding a mighty sword. They all swing at Zoro, sure to strike the finishing blow, but to the absolute shock and horror of Weiss, Zoro enters his asura form and blocks each strike with a sword of his own. Occupied with the attacks and somewhat impressed with his own strength, he stands in front of her and smirks. Zoro: Go ahead. 1'' With these words, Weiss swallows her pride and slashes Zoro deeply across the chest one last time, which he refuses to block. ''0!!! The ice arms, and Zoro’s extra features, fade away. Dripping buckets of blood, he smiles at Weiss. Weiss: But... why? Zoro: Because we both knew I’d win. But you have a friend in this maze you can still fight for. For her, the foolish swordsman, the fighter and the demon I defeated unnecessarily... consider this my reparations. And Zoro drifts off into unconsciousness, still standing up. K.O!!! Aftershock Almost on the verge of tears, Weiss turns around to come face to face with M. Bison. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Zoro: 58 *Weiss: 62 Winning Method Votes *KO: 59 *Death: 3 See the tournament's main page here Category:MP999 Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music